Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 for a prior art micro SD adapter 6, the micro SD adapter 6 comprises an upper casing 61 and a lower casing 62 engaged with each other to form a hollow structure in the shape of a mini SD card; an insert slot 63 disposed at a side of the adapter 6, a hollow portion 64 disposed at an end of the lower casing 62, a transmitting unit 7 disposed on the hollow portion 64, an goldfinger interface 71 installed at the transmitting unit, a fixing portion 72 integrally extended from the goldfinger interface 71 and having a plurality of terminals 73 coupled in a direction towards an opening of the insert slot 63, such that the micro SD card (not shown in the figure) can be inserted into the insert slot 63 at a lateral side of the adapter 6, and each terminal 73 is in contact with the goldfinger at the bottom surface of the micro SD card, so as to achieve an electric transmitting effect.
Although the prior art micro SD adapter 6 can install a micro SD card for achieving the electric transmitting effect, yet the terminals 73 are in a planar form, such that when the terminals 73 are in contact with the goldfingers at the bottom surface of the micro SD card, the terminals 73 becomes less resilient and have no other latching mechanism. As a result, the inserted micro SD card may be loosened or fallen out easily and cannot be inserted securely into the insert slot 63 of the micro SD adapter 6, and the electric transmission may become less efficient.
Since the micro SD card is inserted into a lateral side of the adapter 6, therefore when the adapter 6 is inserted into the card reader, a portion or the whole of the micro SD card in the insert slot 63 is limited to the internal side of a wall of the insert slot of the card reader. Therefore, if a user wants to change the micro SD card while using the micro SD card, the user needs to take the adapter 6 out from the insert slot of the card reader and then remove the micro SD card from the adapter 6 for a swap, and such arrangement causes tremendous inconvenience to users.